Thoughts of a Brain
by Scarecrow047
Summary: Glitch contemplates Ambrose, and Cain puts his two cents in. No pairing, unless you want to view it that way. Thanks MoonRose91 for the title!


A/N: My first completed Tin Man fic! Yah, just felt like writting a little meaningless thing. Your choice of viewing it as Cain/Glitch slash, or just friends. Either way, I don't care. ((but C/G is my otp so look out for a slashy fic coming up soon!)). Man, this is the first non-anime thing I've written in a long while!

Disclaimer: SciFi owns Tin Man, but if anybody's thinking of a Chirstmas gift for me...I would love Alan Cumming. Or if you can't, just drop him a note saying that if he's still looking to adopt, I wouldn't mind :D

**Untitled One-Shot 1**

In the O.Z. (or Outer Zone), a mere 20 kilometers from the grand Emerald City, there stands a lone tower. This tower, once a place of great evil before the evil witch was defeated a few odd weeks ago, was now home to the newly re-throned royal family. For now, anyway. On the third floor of the tower, in a room simply labeled "Brain Room", stood a man. He wore torn, tattered clothing. But the embroidered design and expensive fabric under the dirt showed it had once been a very nice outfit. The man himself looked worn, and tired. Dark hair stuck out in all directions, parted down the middle by a thick, metal zipper. He was pale, and at the moment, looked quite sad.

He stood in the middle of the room, starring at a glass jar that held a half a brain. The jar was hooked up to a machine that filled the room with a low buzzing. Wire and tubes criss-crossed every which way, and a few broken doors and bullet holes in the walls showed that not too long ago there had been a fight in the small room. Worry was etched across the man's face as he contemplated the brain. A shaky hand reached out, gently touching the cool glass case with dirty finger tips.

"What 'cha doin', Glitch?" The man jumped at the voice. He turned. In the main doorway to the room stood another man. His clothes looked travel-worn as well, but in much better condition. And cleaner. His blond hair was cut short, and smoothed back. He made an interesting contrast to his dark-haired friend. "Or is it Ambrose now?" he said, taking a few steps into the room.

Glitch turned back to the jar. "I was just…thinking…" Thinking. Something that was becoming harder and harder for the man these days. "And you can call me Glitch, that's who I am. Ambrose….Ambrose is…this." He gestured to the brain. "I'm not Ambrose."

"To the queen you are." The blond joined his friend, standing next to him, his eyes fixed on the glass jar as well.

"Well, she'll be very disappointed then," the dark-haired man retorted quietly.

"Glitch…"

"What is it Cain?" Cain chewed his bottom lip.

"Do you…really want to go back to being Ambrose?" He wasn't answered immediately.

"I'm not sure. Ambrose was very smart. But…Glitch….me….I'm very…loved. I don't know if Ambrose was so lucky." Cain placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure…that no matter how much of a brain you have…you're heart will stay the same. And that's all that matters." Glitch looked sadly at the brain, before turned and throwing his arms around Cain's neck.

"Thank you, Cain!" The blond was taken back at first by the sudden gesture, but retuned the embrace.

"Anytime, Glitch." The two men separated, and Glitch turned to leave the room that had been haunting him all these long weeks. "And…Glitch…" He turned back.

"Yah, Cain?"

"If you…want to stay Glitch…I wouldn't mind. I think you're smart enough with only half a brain." The dark-haired man smiled, and Cain couldn't help but grin back. "Besides, if you got your brain back, who would be left to make fun of for getting lost on the way to the bathroom every night?"

"Oh, shut up! I do not…every night…" Cain laughed. "It's dark at night and everything looks the same and it's very confusing!" Glitch defended himself. Cain walked over, and swung an arm around the head case's shoulders.

"Sure, Glitch, sure…."

_Please Review_


End file.
